


Neon Red

by LilacCloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Sexy Times?, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Bruce Wayne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Whatever it is...Jason and Bruce Did Not Expect it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCloud/pseuds/LilacCloud
Summary: What do you get when you cross an unmated, unbonded alpha in rut with an unmated, unbonded omega in heat?A mess.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: BruJay Week 2021





	Neon Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more Jaybru ^.^ 
> 
> A very late entry for Brujay Week 2021!   
> Day 5: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
> 
> [DC Kinkmeme prompt:](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=35326#cmt35326) Omega!Bruce and alpha!Jason used to have a parent/child bond but it was severed when Jason died. Now Jason is back as the red hood and tensions are higher than ever. Bruce goes to Jason's apartment and an argument ensues. Jason begins to alpha posture and produce lots of alpha pheromone while he argues and manages to tip Bruce from preheat into a full blown heat. Jason can't help himself and fucks Bruce. Even though they both know it's wrong they can't help but like it.
> 
> !!!!!!Please read the tags. If the ship or the content of the fic is not something you are comfortable reading then please turn back now!!!!!!

It was a cold night. The kind that froze breath in the air and left people shivering at the barest touches of it against their skin. Jason was just thankful it wasn’t raining. _That_ would have certainly ruined his mood more than it was already ruined.

He kicked upward, planting his heavy boot directly into the face of a mob criminal, then watched the man stumble backwards and fall flat on his ass. The man tried to get up, faltering at the last second before falling back to the ground again in an unconscious stupor.

Jason sighed. Tonight had been a disaster. The drugs bust had fallen apart before it had even begun, and the cherry on top had been the dirty cops that had decided to chase after him rather than apprehend criminals.

He grumbled under his breath as he stooped down to tie the unconscious man to a fencepost. The cops were probably in the mob’s pocket. Underhanded pay-outs were the norm for the GCPD, no doubt the police that had turned up had a vested interest in keeping the drug running operation under wraps.

He checked the upload status of his helmet database to see that the camera footage had been delivered into his secure cloud server. Good. He’d review it later and pull the officer’s badge numbers, then he could focus on dealing with them.

Jason looked around the grimy alleyway and took in the various slumped figures he's tied up. He sighed and cracked his knuckles, no doubt they’d be back on the streets by tomorrow. Time to call it a night. It was getting late—or early—anyway and most of Gotham’s scum would be slinking back to their hideouts rather than terrorising the streets.

Not to mention the creeping discomfort he had felt writhing under his skin. It always started like that; discomfort, irritation and finally full blown lust as his rut took hold. He had felt it begin hours earlier but had elected to carry out patrol as normal since he knew he would have time before it began in earnest.

True to his prediction, the rut hadn’t started, but being on patrol around all those scents had ramped up his irritation until he was forced to begin punching the closest criminals he could get his hands on. He supposed that was a plus of his line of work; being able to sate the territorial alpha part of him that demanded he fight other alphas until they were both bloody.

He climbed in his apartment window and didn’t bother to close it behind him.

For the past twenty minutes, he had been partially hard in his pants. Not enough for someone to notice, but enough that it had set him on edge the entire way home. Lacerations of heat worked their way up his spine and he shivered. His body was begging him for a warm hole to fuck, but as he pulled off his leather jacket, he supposed that humping one of his pillows would have to do.

He took his helmet off and tossed it towards his favourite armchair. He expected the familiar sound of reinforced kevlar hitting leather, but it didn’t come, instead the helmet was caught before it could hit its target.

“Jason.”

Jason tensed and ground his teeth together in annoyance at the familiar voice.

“Bruce.” He turned on his heel to face his once-mentor as he lounged in the cushioned seat. Jason noticed he hadn't come as Batman, instead he was dressed in a more casual turtleneck, slacks and a long coat. “What are you doing here?”

Bruce turned the helmet in his hands, studying it intently before he spoke. Jason felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with annoyance with every passing moment. Bruce spoke without taking his eyes off of the helmets darkened eye slits. “You know why I’m here.”

Jason wracked his brain, and honestly? There were about twenty different things that he’d done in the last week alone that could have set Bruce off. Red light spilled into the room from the neon sign advertising a pharmacy across the street. It stretched up the walls, cutting through dark shadows and bathing the apartment in a dull red light that intensified Bruce’s dark gaze on him. Jason kicked his boots off and left them sitting haphazardly in the middle of the floor. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Bruce slammed the helmet down on the wooden side table. “Don’t be coy, Jason. You know what you did to those men last week.”

Huh, seemed he wasn’t the only one on edge that night. He could try and get Bruce to relax or he could continue to act clueless to see just how long the old man’s patience could last before they both inevitably started swinging.

That’s how it always was with them. Ever since he came back. It was like Bruce had bundled every memory of Jason into a neat little box and placed it on a pedestal under the show lights. Now that he wasn’t living up to the expectations he was labelled as an abomination.

It wasn’t Jason’s fault he hadn't come back right. It wasn’t his fault that he’d died.

Jason gave the cheekiest grin he could muster. “Enlighten me.”

For a moment Jason thought Bruce would get up and storm out— his expensive coat swishing behind him like a cape. But he didn’t. His jaw muscles moved as he tensed them but eventually the man decided to dignify the response with an answer, “The bank robbery on the Eastside.”

 _Oh. That._ All things considered, it could have been worse. What was he to do when there were hostages involved?

“So a few bad guys got shot, if they didn’t want me to put holes in them they shouldn’t have been trying to hurt people.”

The armchair creaked as Bruce white-knuckled the armrests. “One of them _died,_ Jason. The rest are in intensive care.” The tension suddenly went out of his body and he leant forward to put his head in his hands. “This is my fault. I knew you weren't ready to be left alone again.”

Jason scoffed to hide the hurt. They’d been trying, lately, to put things back together. Even with the fights, even with the miscommunication, they had been making an effort. Things weren't back to how they were, and never would be, but little by little they were getting better. Jason could be in the cave for more than ten minutes without wanting to kill anyone and Bruce had been able to rein in his need to shout for long enough for them to have an actual conversation.

Jason had even agreed to stop killing.

And the strange thing was that he had actually intended to keep that promise. But, as ever, their wants in life never came smoothly. Jason hadn’t intended to kill anyone, had even made sure to shoot them in non-lethal spots, but what happened between the crime scene and the hospital wasn’t something he could control.

He could try and explain. Try and convince Bruce that it had been an honest accident. But the old omega was a stubborn one and by the looks of it he had already made up his mind.

“One dead and the rest in hospital...” Jason shrugged and made an exaggerated thinking face. “...Sounds like better odds than if the cops had dealt with it.”

Bruce glared at him.

Jason brought his hands up in a defensive gesture. “What? You know it’s true. No need to look so sour about it.”

Bruce leant back and sighed in exasperation. “Jay, why does it always come to this with us.”

There it was. _Jay._ The familiar nickname that twisted Jason’s insides in a way he couldn’t quite describe. It reminded him of days long ago when he had been a young pup. Back when he had been wanted. He knew Bruce was using it as an endearment but he just felt like he was being scolded instead.

“I kept the hostages alive. That’s all that matters.”

“No,” Bruce said firmly. “It’s not. Every life, no matter how worthless you may deem it, has value. Every person, every criminal, has potential. They can all be saved and you robbed that man of that.”

Oh, he was _definitely_ being scolded. Complete with a side dish of lecturing.

The hot-headed temper of his rut reared itself within him again. So Bruce thought he could just waltz into Jason’s territory, his den even, and take the reins like this? He clenched his fists in anger, unable to hide the irritation that was bubbling up over the surface. Usually his rut demanded he fight other alphas, not an omega that had once been his pack member, but Bruce knew what buttons to push to make Jason want to land a punch directly in his disapproving face.

“You weren't there. You didn’t see what those scumbags were about to do. I had over twenty hostages to think about, I’d rather risk maiming and killing the criminals if it means the innocents get to live,” Jason said.

Bruce shook his head in regret. “You’re right, I wasn’t there. But maybe I should have been. Then maybe I could have stopped you.”

“Fine. Give up on me then. You always do.”

Bruce stood up to his full height, facing Jason head-on and posturing like an alpha would. He growled low in his throat, expecting Jason to back down.

Bruce always did that. Acted like an alpha, acted like he ran the show. He had been top dog for years— the head of the family pack, but Jason wasn’t a pup that would just submit at the first sign of dominance anymore.

Jason bared his teeth. “What, Bruce? Say it. I want to hear you say it,” he snarled.

Bruce looked taken aback. Jason surmised he was startled that his little pup wasn’t taking orders as usual. He rolled his shoulders, lowering them slightly but still not stepping back. “Say what?”

“That I’m a disappointment. That you regret ever taking me in.”

Bruce looked like he’d been slapped in the face. “What? No! How could you think that?”

Jason laughed, loud and brittle. “How could I think that?” He stepped forward, into Bruce’s personal space. “Oh, I don’t know, Bruce. Maybe it’s every interaction we have. Maybe it's all the disappointed looks and the regret I see on your face when you look at me.”

Bruce took a step backwards but Jason kept advancing. “I never meant—”

“Don’t lie to me!” Jason shouted. The alpha in him reared up. He wanted to fight. Wanted to pin the other man to the floor and show him that he couldn’t be controlled anymore. He was an adult now, a fully-grown alpha that could take on the great Batman in a one-on-one fight.

“I’m not!” Bruce shouted back. Something unreadable flashed in his eyes, but Jason would almost label it as hurt. _Almost._ “I feel regret, yes, but not directed at you. All of this is my fault.”

Jason knew if he had been more rational that he would have backed down. Maybe they would have even had a constructive conversion about it all, but as it was, a hot flash of rage flared in his chest instead. Bruce didn’t get to take the blame for this. He didn’t get to do what he always did— blame himself rather than dealing with the real issues.

Jason took a swing and landed a solid fist to Bruce’s jaw. The man stumbled back; his body easily morphing into a defensive stance as he blocked the next hit.

Bruce swung his leg, catching Jason on his calf just as he put out his hand to stop it. Jason nearly fell at the force of the kick but managed to keep his balance by pulling the omega by the leg and slamming him into the wooden side table.

The Red Hood helmet rolled to the ground with a loud clang. Jason made the mistake of looking down at it for a split second, giving Bruce ample time to punch him in the solar plexus. He stumbled back as the air was knocked out of him, then grinned at Bruce as he steadied himself.

“That all you got, old man?” he jeered.

Bruce clenched his fists but made no move to attack. “Stop this, Jason. We don’t need to fight.”

Jason cocked his head. “Don’t we?” He sprung forward, catching Bruce’s chin with his elbow, and barrelled into the other man to push him against the studio apartment’s wall.

Bruce bared his bloodied teeth at him and hissed, “Stop this! This isn’t you, Jay!”

“It is!” Jason slammed Bruce’s shoulders into the wall to get his point across. The rush of pulsing blood roared in his ears. His nostrils flared as the faint smell of Bruce’s omega scent started to break through his waning blockers. Rich coffee and soothing vanilla blossom, just like he remembered it. “Why can’t you see I’m not that boy anymore! Why can’t you see that he’s dead!”

That close, he could see the storm of hurt and grief in the omega’s deep blue eyes. Bruce’s hands fisted in Jason’s t-shirt. “Don’t talk like that!” He sounded broken, his voice rough and deep, catching on itself as if a lump was swelling in his throat. He swallowed, his eyes searching his former prodigy’s. Bruce’s grip lessened, his body slumping slightly in it’s lost tension. “I can’t think like that.”

Jason saw red. Bruce had invaded his personal den and now he was letting his guard down during the fight? Did he expect Jason to go easy on him because he was an omega?

In quick succession, Jason widened his stance for leverage and then bodily threw Bruce to the ground. The man hit the floor with a loud smack, his head bashing into the hard concrete before he could turn into a roll. Years of muscle memory kicked in to pull him into a defensive position, but Jason was already pouncing on him before Bruce could counter attack.

“Jay! Stop! Don’t make me hurt you,” Bruce pleaded as the two men grappled on the ground.

They rolled, bashing into furniture and breaking anything in their path as both of them fought for dominance. Blood freely ran down Bruce’s face from where it had connected with the sharpened corner of the side table on his way down to the floor. In the dull neon light it stood out like ink, black lines drawing down his face and trickling into his mouth to blacken his perfect teeth.

Growls filled the room as they fought, mixing with the sound of heavy breathing and the occasional shatter of broken glass as another tumbler was knocked off a nearby surface when they bumped into it. Elbows swung and knees connected with flesh as both men attempted to get the upper hand, neither of them able to get into ample position for punching due to the other’s constant barrage of attacks.

Jason feinted a wrist strike, anticipating Bruce’s move to intercept it and moving in accordance so that he could quickly manoeuvre the older man into a headlock. “Tell me you wish I never came back,” he huffed into Bruce’s ear. “Tell me everything would have been better if I'd stayed dead. I _want_ you to!”

Bruce’s hands scrabbled at the arm constricting his breathing. He kicked back, foot connecting hard enough that he was able to loosen the hold and free himself. He swung around, low to the ground and panting harshly. “I’m not giving up on you. Not now, not ever.”

An inhuman sound left Jason’s mouth as he lunged forward. He didn’t know what exactly he’d felt at that moment. But he knew that the rational part of his brain had conceded in favour of the seething alpha side that wanted nothing but to pin the delicious smelling omega underneath him.

Bruce’s head slammed against the concrete floor as the growling alpha landed heavily on top of him. Jason caged his legs within his own and held his wrists to the ground in a tight grip. He growled low in his throat, challenging the other to either make a move or submit.

Bruce’s eyes widened, the blue of his irises intense enough that Jason could pinpoint the exact moment he realised the boy he remembered had grown into a man. A strong alpha man that had the strength and will to fight him and win.

Jason growled again and Bruce’s entire body jerked this time. It was like watching a puppet suddenly remember it was attached to strings.

Jason’s alpha side bristled in excitement. He deepened the growl, pouring real power into it this time and he grinned as Bruce bared his neck. _Yes._ This is what he wanted. The pretty omega was finally submitting as he should.

He fisted a hand in the fabric of the turtleneck and ripped it down the middle, exposing the offered flesh so that he could lean forward and greedily scent it. The soft aroma of the omega was stronger at the junction between neck and shoulder, exactly where the scent gland lay. He dipped his nose, skimming it down the soft skin until he reached his goal and let out a pleased growl as the smell of coffee and vanilla filled his nostrils.

He felt hands on his chest weakly trying to push him away, so he pushed his weight down further and fisted a hand in the omega’s dark locks of hair. The man under him jerked as Jason yanked his head backwards to further expose his neck, but stopped struggling as the flat of the alpha’s tongue swiped along his sensitive scent gland.

Jason let out another pleased rumble. The taste was exquisite. He could taste every subtle note of the scent, unhindered by the weakened scent blockers it dazzled his senses, letting him understand the familiar scent in a way he never had before. It also allowed him to taste the dawning start of heat.

Usually, Bruce was more on top of those sorts of things.

_Bruce!_

Jason’s muddled mind suddenly came back to him and he realised who exactly he was on top of. He shot upward, still straddling Bruce, but he no longer had his face pressed against the other man’s neck.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

He looked at the omega, really looked, and didn’t have to wonder why his slacks were getting so tight. Long planes of creamy skin, piercing blue eyes, black hair that had a healthy shine to it, not to mention the mouth-watering omega sent that was starting to fill the room.

He didn't know how he could be feeling like this. They had formed a parenting bond when he was younger and those sorts of things prevented Jason from thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do to the man in front of him.

Was it the combined effect of his rut and Bruce’s approaching heat? A parenting bond was strong, virtually unbreakable, in fact, there was only one way to break a bond like that.

Jason's mind stuttered to a stop.

_Death._

He'd died and the bond had been broken. As far as their bodies were concerned, they were just an alpha and omega trapped in a room together and on the cusp of their biological drives to mate.

Oh dear.

Bruce fidgeted against the floor. “Jason, we…” He looked just as muddled as Jason felt. “...Jay, we shouldn’t do this.”

Bruce’s hips shifted and Jason’s cock twitched at the friction. His heart beat a hammering rhythm in his chest. “But we could,” he replied.

Bruce closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He made no effort to get the alpha off of him. “We can’t,” he bit out of clenched teeth.

Jason tightened his hands around Bruce’s wrists. He studied his former mentor. Small beads of sweat gathered around his hairline and threatened to run down his angular face. The pulse in his wrists was quick and a rare pinkish blush had started to form on his high cheekbones. The notes of heat in his scent were stronger than they had been a few minutes ago; likely it had quickened in response to being in a rutting alpha’s den.

Jason ground his hips down into Bruce’s. The man’s breath stuttered in his chest and he groaned, legs fighting against the restriction of Jason’s as he attempted to free them and wrap them around Jason’s waist.

Jason grinned at the response. Bruce wasn’t so fighty now, was he? He leant down so that his face was inches above the other’s. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

Bruce’s eyes flashed and he turned his face away. He was suspiciously silent.

“What? Don’t tell me I finally made you speechless?” Jason ground down again, mesmerized by the way Bruce’s mouth parted and his eyes scrunched closed as he moaned again. He thrust forward again, clothes on clothes, and watched as Bruce’s face displayed more emotion than he’d seen in a decade. “Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll stop.”

Jason didn’t know if that was strictly true. He was getting himself worked up this close to an omega and this close to his rut. His cock was rock hard, straining desperately against the cup in his pants and he didn’t know if he had the strength of will to deny it what it wanted if Bruce refused him.

“I...I can’t.” Bruce bit his lip to stop himself from saying more. He seemed to be at war with himself, years of self-restraint fighting against what his body was telling him he needed.

Jason’s cock jerked in interest at the admission. He surged forward, capturing Bruce’s lips in a brutal kiss, and tasted him as he forced his tongue between the lips. To Jason’s slight surprise, Bruce moaned at the intrusion rather than try to fight it. He tipped his head back, letting Jason take control and deepen the kiss.

The blood from their fight earlier tainted the kiss, making it raw and passionate as their teeth scraped against each other’s. Why hadn’t they done this before? It all seemed so clear to Jason now, all their tension and fighting over the past year could have been avoided if they’d just shut up and kissed instead. He sucked on Bruce’s lower lip and bit him as he pulled away to finally take a breath.

Bruce panted for breath and looked up at him with blown pupils. “You’re hurting my wrists.”

 _Shit._ Jason’s eyes flicked up to where he still pinned Bruce to the ground. He hadn’t even realised he'd tightened his grip. He let go, letting Bruce bring his arms down from above his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Bruce shrugged off his coat and what remained of his turtleneck until he was bare-chested. “I liked it.” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, this time the one in control as he tugged him back down into another deep kiss.

Jason gave himself into it, biting and drawing more blood to lap at as their tongues danced about each other. He moved his legs, no longer trapping Bruce’s, allowing the omega to finally wrap them around his waist.

Bruce groaned as the change in angle allowed more friction in their dry humping. Or not-so-dry humping by the smell of Bruce’s slick that was beginning to permeate the air. Jason broke the kiss and pulled off his gloves with his teeth. Then he reached one hand down and cupped Bruce’s groin through his soaked slacks. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Bruce’s hips jerked toward the contact, pressing himself closer into Jason’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Jason tilted his head to the side and trailed his hand up to rub it against the outline of Bruce’s stiff cock. “Why are you sorry?”

Bruce turned his head to the side in shame and let out a strangled groan as he was touched through his clothes. “I…I shouldn’t have come here tonight. I didn’t know I was this close to heat.” He bit out another huffed sigh as Jason squeezed his balls. “I thought I had at least another day before it hit.”

Jason dipped his head, kissing along Bruce’s throat until he came to the scent gland. “You came to discipline me.” He sucked at the gland, pleased at the stuttered breath coming from the omega as he squirmed underneath him.

“I did. I shouldn’t have.” Bruce's voice shook as he talked. “I should have waited until after. But I didn’t. Now look at what I’ve done.”

“What you've done?”

Bruce whined as Jason sucked a hickey below the gland and stroked him through his slacks at the same time. “It’s all my fault...what we’re doing. We never would have otherwise.”

Jason laughed. It rumbled in his throat, vibrating against Bruce’s skin. “Wouldn’t we have?” He ran his fingers down Bruce’s face to splay over his parted lips. “What if I told you this wasn’t the first time I’d thought of you like this? What if I told you ever since I came back I’ve felt like there’s an invisible force drawing me back to you, constantly reeling me in until we explode against each other. Up until now, I’ve been satisfied with the fighting, but I don’t think putting my hands on you in that way is going to cut it anymore.”

“Jay…” He choked off in a breathy whine as Jason moved his hand lower to stroke along the area between his legs that was producing so much slick.

“Oh, and I should also mention that your heat started early because I’m in rut.”

Bruce’s eyes widened but he didn’t have a chance to talk before Jason was wrapping his arms underneath his torso and lifting him up off the ground. The omega clutched at him for purchase, legs tightening around his hips as he carried him out of the living area and into the bedroom.

His bed was the heart of the den, similar to an omega nest, but much less organised. The various pillows covering it were covered in his scent and the sheets were still rumpled from when he had rolled out of it in the morning. He slammed Bruce down onto the mattress with an audible thump.

Bruce sucked in a breath and arched his back, hands going to his zipper so that he could finally get the cloying fabric of his trousers away from his hot skin.

Jason jumped forward, hands fisting in the ankles of the clothes so that he could pull at them. “Let me help you with that.”

Bruce managed to smirk up at him as he frantically tried to work the clothes over his hips. “Such a gentleman. I’m glad to see that at least some of Alfred’s manner training sunk in.”

Jason tightened his grip and yanked harshly, making Bruce hiss as the trousers slipped over his hips and exposed his ass to the air. “I’m not sure what he taught you, but _this—”_ He climbed onto the bed, crawling forward and parting Bruce’s legs with his hands, “—Isn’t something I remember on the teaching criteria.”

Bruce remained silent and watchful as he got closer. Jason could see the way his temple was pulsing and how his jaw was set and immediately knew the fine control of his restraint was quickly delving into a fraying mess. He’d break at any moment, like a piece of china dropped on the floor— all he needed was a little push.

Jason settled his body between Bruce’s parted thighs. It was quite a sight. His cock jutted angry and red into the air, practically begging to be touched, meanwhile further between the thighs his omega cunt leaked an irresistible smelling slick.

Jason’s mouth watered. Decisions, decisions. It had been a while since he had been so spoiled for choice.

He put his hands on the outside of Bruce’s thighs and held him tight as he swiped the flat of his tongue along the trail of slick. A small sound escaped Bruce’s lips, deepening into a breathy groan as Jason’s skilled tongue lapped up into his folds and chased the sweet slick to the source.

“Jason!” Bruce moaned as he tilted his hips up to allow the alpha a better angle. “There!”

Jason smiled into the flesh, deepening the reach of his tongue in time with the feror of Bruce’s gasps. He pulled back, mouth glistening in sweet slick, “You taste so good, Bruce. It’s like your scent only a hundred times stronger.”

Coffee and vanilla blossom. Bruce’s omega scent. He covered it up most of the time, put on layers of blockers and nullifiers until his skin was a bland smell with no differentiation from any other scentless person. Jason remembered the rare times he’d been able to smell it. Always in the manor, always in private moments between the family when Bruce didn’t have to be anyone but himself. He remembered the first night he’d had a nightmare, the way Bruce had held him then and comforted him, the way his soft calming scent had made him feel safe.

Now it was on his tongue sending shivers of pleasure straight to his cock.

Jason shifted his knees underneath him so that he could lean up and wrap his lips around the head of Bruce’s cock. The omega’s body jumped at the sensation, his hands fisting in the bed sheets as he tried to regain his control and stop his hips from thrusting upward.

Jason bobbed his head, lips moving down the shaft and then up again so he could swipe his tongue over the sensitive head.

“Jason! Fuck! You feel so good!” Bruce moaned as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Jason picked up the pace, watching in delight as Bruce’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape when he sneakily slid two fingers into the man’s cunt. “Does that feel good too?”, he said as he took a breath.

Bruce’s eyes cracked open and he looked down just as Jason crooked the fingers inside of him and resumed sucking. There was an audible gulp as Bruce swallowed. “Yes. Jay, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Jason obliged. He quickened the pace of his fingers and timed it with the bobbing of his head, pleased when the omega restlessly squirmed at the attention. Bruce’s hips jerked upward, nearly choking him as the thick cock jabbed at the back of his throat. His mouth made a popping noise as he pulled back so that he could enjoy the scene of Bruce coming undone. “I can feel you squeezing around my fingers. With such a tight pussy I wonder if you’ll be able to take my knot.”

Bruce groaned loudly and bit his already bloodied lip. “I need you to fuck me. Please! I need—”

Jason silenced him by slipping his mouth back over his weeping cockhead. Jason’s own cock very enthusiastically liked the begging that Bruce was doing, but he ignored it because he never was the type of guy to start a project and then abandon it halfway through.

He added a third finger, then a fourth, thrusting them inside Bruce’s tight body at the same time as his tongue danced over the sensitive head. Jason felt Bruce’s muscles tighten moments before a strangled whine worked its way out of his throat and he came into Jason’s mouth. The alpha swallowed it easily, swiping his tongue over the head to make sure he’d gotten every last drop before he pulled away.

Bruce looked wrecked. Sweat covered the planes of his flush body and his chest heaved with every laboured breath as he came down from his orgasm. Fresh slick pooled between his legs, making Jason’s impatient cock twitch from where it was still imprisoned behind his protective cup.

Bruce’s blue eyes cracked open to reveal his blown pupils. They jumped about in the low light, heat haze evident by the way they couldn’t focus. A new level of rut erupted inside Jason. It was like a fireball, starting low in his stomach and working its way through his body until he could feel it tingle in the tips of his limbs. He’d waited long enough.

Jason reached into his combat trousers and practically ripped out the cup— hissing as the friction scraped along his straining cock. He bared his teeth and growled, satisfied when Bruce’s omega instincts caused him to bare his neck in submission. “Present,” he ordered.

Bruce rolled over onto his stomach then shifted to his knees and arched his back to present himself to the alpha. Jason inwardly preened as Bruce obeyed. He could feel the fiery-hot ball of his rut lust sitting low in his stomach— ready to spill over at any moment.

“Good,” he breathed as he slid his hands over Bruce’s wide hips. “So good for me.”

The muscles in Bruce’s back bunched in anticipation as he felt the alpha’s possessive touches. Jason couldn’t help run his hands over every inch of exposed flesh. Every scar and bruise was like a story, laid bare for his eyes only. He shifted forward on his knees to settle more firmly behind Bruce’s presented ass, very aware that he was still fully clothed while Bruce was practically a naked feast for the eyes.

His jacket, gloves and shoes were the only items of clothing he’d managed to rid himself of during the encounter, but he wasn’t complaining, somehow the irony in the bright red bat embedded into his chest armour made everything ten times hotter.

He grabbed Bruce’s hip in one hand and retrieved his impatient cock through his zipper with the other. It pulsed heavily in his hand, angry and red as if accusing him of neglect.

He pushed the head into Bruce’s tight hole and hissed at the hot relief. Bruce made a gasping sound underneath him and shifted his hips up in anticipation. Jason tightened his jaw and rolled his pelvis, satisfied when the omega slick allowed his length to glide deeper inside. Being so close to an omega on the cusp of heat was the last push his rut needed to finally take over. All he wanted was to fuck and mate and breed and knot and— he seated himself in fully from root to tip.

Jason groaned as he was overcome by the silky tight heat that engulfed him. His hands tightened on Bruce's hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh and leaving bright red crescents behind. "Fuck, B, you're so tight."

The omega panted, his large hands fisted in the bed sheets again. He turned his head enough that Jason could see his flushed face. "Fuck me, please Jay, you've got to fuck me," he begged.

Jason wasn’t a man that needed telling twice.

He pulled his hips back and slid out until the head of his cock rested just inside, then slammed back inside. He did it again and again in quick succession, watching in amusement as Bruce tried, and failed, to keep the string of broken-off moans from spilling from his lips.

“You like that?” Jason sped up his pace, the top of his thighs harshly slapping against Bruce’s ass until the room was filled with the rhythmic noise. “You like when I abuse your pussy like this?”

Bruce's toes curled and he pressed his face down into the pillow. Jason leant forward over the omega’s broad back and fisted a hand in his hair. He rested his forehead on Bruce’s shoulder and pulled the man’s head back into an arch. “Say it. Tell me you like this.”

He needed it. As much as he hated to admit it, he still wanted Bruce’s validation— even at a time like this.

Bruce gasped as another rough shove of cock entered him. “Ah! Yes— I, ah!” He bit off another moan as it threatened to derail his barely-conscious string of thoughts. “I like it. I want it!”

The words filtered into Jason’s ears and travelled down his spine, erupting in a shiver as he continued to quicken his thrusting. He let Bruce’s head fall back to the pillow as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. “You like being treated like this?” He shoved in ruthlessly, squeezing Bruce’s neck until he was sure it would bruise. “Like my personal fucktoy?”

Bruce arched his back further at the words, desperate to get fucked as deep as possible. “Yes! Jay, I can take it, I can take whatever you give to me!”

Jason growled and rolled his hips faster. He hunched over further, engulfing Bruce’s massive form with his own as his red bat symbol pressed against Bruce’s shoulder blades. “Fuck, Bruce. You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about holding you down like this since I came back.”

The omega writhed, moving back in time with Jason’s thrusts so that both bodies moved in synchrony. Jason focused on the tight heat— let it pull at his senses and satisfy the growling alpha side of his brain that wanted to breed. His hips pistoned at a brutal pace, desperate to fuck into his former mentor so that he could mate him. “All those times we’ve fought in the last few months,” Jason whispered into Bruce’s ear. “I’ve been thinking of this. Of pinning you down, right there on a dirty rooftop or in a dark alley, and then making you mine.”

Bruce’s body arched into his as he let out a deep moan. Jason deepened his thrusts, careful to grind into his omega in a way that made him let out a string of nonsense words. “You like that don’t you? A lone omega all these years, now you've finally been caught.” Bruce’s glazed eyes met his. “It had to be me. I’m the only one worthy of having someone like you. I'm the only one capable, I know it.”

Jason let go of Bruce’s neck and laid it over one of Bruce’s hands. His other hand still clutched at the omega’s hips, keeping him stable with each rough roll of his hips. Bruce didn’t reply verbally, but he did stop his white knuckle grip on the bed sheets so that he could lace his fingers with Jason’s.

They were so close. Bruce’s body heat seeping through the armour to heat Jason up from the inside. There was a flicker at the back of his mind, something white-hot and searing. Jason could feel it. Something unsure was between them, strung tight and pushed to the limit, like the last strand of a fraying rope.

The remnants of the parenting bond. It had to be. It called to them both, connecting them in ways they no longer recognised. It was a strange thing, warped and stripped of its previous meaning by the pit. Now, the link was baseless, an uncategorised bond that demanded to be fulfilled.

It practically begged to be made whole again, aching between them like it did, and who was Jason to deny it?

He couldn't make it what it once was, but perhaps he could make it into something more.

He pushed forward with his hips, letting out a pleased grunt as his knot locked successfully inside Bruce, then he turned his head a bit down on the offered flesh of the omega’s neck.

The pain in his head seared like a forming sun, whiting out Jason’s vision as he came and collapsed over his new mate.

The connection between them was complete again. Finally, after so many years, it’s festering remnants had been forged into something strong and new; a mating bond.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write this in time for Brujay week but I'm a messy bitch that's incapable of being punctual :(
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fic! 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about the bats on my twitter [lilaccloudd!](https://twitter.com/lilaccloudd)


End file.
